The tale of Hiroshi Samegawa
by jp777
Summary: An up and coming ninja of the hidden leaf tries to make his way in the difficult times after the kyuubi attack on is is his tale.


_**AN : An idea that has been on my mind for a long time . I will try to make this an epic size pairings are undecided but there will be romance, brace yourselves. This would portray the situation of the time after the Kyuubi attack in konoha and the situation in which konoha was during the early years after the kyuubi attack and then canon part will start ,Everything in the view of the hero of my story OC**_ _ **it, if any complaints or suggestions please post it on the reviews.**_

* * *

It has been two days since the kyuubi attack on konoha. Emotions were rolling off everyone in konoha most of it was grief. But people are going on with their lives if only to lessen their pain losing their loved ones or houses which were built with their life savings and much more which were destroyed that were earned with blood sweat and tears. One cannot simply fathom the grief which the strongest hidden village ,The village hidden in the leaves , Konohagakure was experiencing.

The funeral for the dead, both shinobi and civilians has taken place on the current day's evening.

Everyone was going to forever remember the Yondaime as the saviour of Konoha who gave his life for saving the whole village.

That is where we see the hero of our story a boy of 10 years a genin who had graduated just the previous week , hearing the Yondaime hokage give speech about the 'Will Of Fire' and that they were the future of the village. Just the presence of him made all the graduating class feel empowered but now here in front of him laid the body of the yondaime the hero of the leaf village who died by saving it whole from the kyuubi.

The thought of kyuubi brought him a very unpleasant but heartful memory back to his mind about his mother , Ayako , she too was a ninja and an exceptional sensor.

 _ **Flashback two days back night of the kyuubi attack..**_

 _Him and his mom were celebrating the day he became a ninja officially after the extra test given by his jounin sensei._

" _Roshi-chan hurry up with the table and plates!" came the voice of Ayako from the kitchen._

" _All set mom you can bring the dish ..", came the excited voice of hiroshi._

 _Just as the aroma of the dish hit his nose he exclaimed "Yatta, its takoyaiki!"._

 _Out came his mom in a homely chef like look complete with the apron, his mother was really beautiful with brown hair and light tan coloured skin that was the same as his and a lovely motherly smile of hers made him even more happy, As it was very rare now-a-days to see his mother smile after his dad had died the previous year. It had been a very tough year for him and his mom._

 _His dad had been a jounin for just two months and the mission was to just patrol the border near the lightning country, but somehow it became a cluster fuck between kumo shinobi and konoha shinobi and his father was one of the two people to get killed , and after the report was given it was stated that it was wrong from both the sides as two shinobi from kumo and one of the konoha shinobi could'nt hold their grudge to themselves and the fight broke out and the kumo shinobi retreated._

 _The passing had been very difficult with it being the graduating year for him and his mother retiring even though she was a special jounin and could have made Jounin in a couple of years but she thought that family was more important than becoming jounin and joined as a librarian for the higher chunin section of the library._

 _It was hard to accept that my dad was no longer going to be with me, and could not train me ,just before the mission he said that he would teach him a jutsu. The empty hole of him not being there was always there even though i tried to put a brave face for the sake of my mom she could always notice it and tried to cheer me up saying that she was still there for him and that they should try to move on and live life to the fullest._

 _From that day onwards three things came to mind whenever i thought of my dad , that i have to try to live my life to the fullest and take care of my mom by becoming strong enough and that anything can happen in the ninja world._

 _From then my mom completely took over my training trained me like hell and also trained me in her speciality. I graduated second in my class just below Anko Mitarashi the prodigy, she was a scary one, she got apprenticed to Orochimaru ,the snake sannin and i got my jounin sensei yuuhi Takashi and two teammates._

" _ROSHI..", came the sweet and scary voice of my mom that snapped me out of my reminiscing "yes mom!",came my immediate instinctive answer for such instances._

 _She just sighed and said "Don't space out on me like that Roshi , it is not good to think about the past that much".Hearing her say in such a dejected manner made me wince and promise "Ok mom i promise". "So , lets start this !",and like that the mood became cheerful again as the dish is both of ours favourite one._

 _After the dinner we played some shogi, my mom showing some of the wrong moves i have made and by the end of third game my mom suddenly stood up and went to her room ordering me to gear up. while she was moving towards her room then suddenly the roof of my house got obliterated and there was some breeze infront of me , I was holding my hands in a cross position to avoid major damage but as soon as i opened my eyes i felt the pressure , it was unbearable and then a roar that shook what left of my house. When i looked down my world completely stopped , there down layed my mom in a pool of her blood with a two feet size splinter of wood sticking through her abdomen._

" _MOM!" i went down to my knees infront of her holding her head in my lap trying to think what happened and how to save her, then it clicked the light breeze just when the roof was obliterated, his mom should have thrown her body infront of his to save him tears started to form in his eyes "mom...",my voice became broken. She smiled her light smile even though it was forced "hiroshi this is the last moment son, be a good man and become a great shinobi even better than me and your dad Ok.. ",her eyes were slightly closing with every second "Yes mom i promise" "Don't think of us all the time just remember me and your dad are together now,and happy to have had you as our son for all these years , Just live and live happy and strong be brave Hiroshi.."_

" _I promise mom...",_

 _From there on i stored my mom's body in sealing scroll and got geared up what ever that attacked must have changed location as my home was still in a good shape and i went ot gather all the valuable things in my mom and dad's room just as i entered it my mind stopped feeling all the memories that they he he brushed aside thinking what his father would have done , he immediately went to the closet and stored all the scrolls and there there was lying in the corner thte biggest scroll he has ever seen and immediately stored it and then felt as if something was coming towards him and jumped backwards through the open rooftop and it was a good leap else i would have died then and there and broke my promise to my scene i thought of was nowhere near and much more destruction was taking place, by none other than "Kyuubi no Yoko"._

 _ **End Flashback..!**_

From then on i went towards the civilian shelters where i knew i can be safe and not be a nuisance for the higher ups that definitely try to take care of the kyuubi.

And now here he is mourning his mother's death and sacrifice for him.

"Will Of Fire" the sandaime began the speech and again i listened to it but this time i got another meaning from it "saving the future generations of konoha" that was what my mom had did and that is what he would do and be a great ninja of the hidden leaf.

And when all were gone to work on their things he moved to the memorial stone and vowed "I Hiroshi Samegawa vow to be the strongest ninja of my generation".

 _ **-Chapter 1 end-**_


End file.
